


Lickin' Lucky

by zenlin



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Flirting, Gen, Movie Night, Siblings, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenlin/pseuds/zenlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toad asks a question and gets a reaction. To bad it's not the answer he was looking at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lickin' Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this awhile ago. Enjoy!
> 
> I don't own X-Men Evolution at all. I just like to mess with the characters. :P

                “Hey, Pietro?” A voice from behind the silver teen startled him into nearly dropping the antenna off of the back of the TV.

                “What, Toad?” Pietro growled, glaring at the youngest member of the Brotherhood.

                Wanda shook her head as she watched from her perch on the couch, pillow firmly gripped in her arms. She hoped this wasn’t going to take long. There was a movie she was interested in that was coming on soon.

                “Have you ever made out with a girl?” Todd cocked his head, glancing once at Wanda.

                “Toad, I am so far passed that,” Pietro grinned brightly as he went back to moving the antenna.

                “Okay,” Todd nodded his head, “So you have had sex before?”

                Pietro gave him a look, “Yes, retard. That’s what that meant.”

                Wanda snickered from her place, causing Pietro to smile at the sound. It always made him feel better when he could get Wanda to laugh.

                “Here’s a weird one,” Todd said, leaning against the wall, “Have you ever taken it or given it to a man?”

                Pietro choked on air, coughing at the question. He looked at the youngest member of the Brotherhood with wide eyes.

                “Why do you want to know that?” He asked, glancing at his sister nervously. Wanda looked curious, perking up at the question.

                “Is that a yes or no?” The dirty blonde cocked his head to the side.

                Pietro gritted his teeth, tapping his thigh with one long finger.

                “Yes, I have been with another male,” Pietro said slowly and evenly, thinking about how it would feel to wrap his hands around the Toad’s neck, “Several, in fact.”

                “Alright,” Todd nodded his head slowly, “Then I can ask you. How does one express one’s desire for sex?”

                “What, you don’t know?” Pietro gave a smug grin at the younger boy, “You a virgin, Toad boy?”

                “I never said that,” Todd shrugged, pushing off of the wall with one leg. His tongue whipped out, snapping the antenna into the right spot to get a signal, “I mean, they don’t call me Licken’ Lucky on the streets of New York for nothing,” Here Todd gave a bright grin.

                Pietro and Wanda stared at Todd with wide eyes and, in the speedster’s case, a slack jaw. The movie on the TV was the only thing making a sound. Todd looked between the two, grin still in place. He shook his head and sighed before turning around and walking away.

                “Screw this. I’m asking Lance,” He mumbled as he opened the door and left the house.

                Wanda and Pietro looked at each other once Todd was out of sight. Both were in udder shock.

                “Did you hear-?” Pietro asked, Wanda cutting him off.

                “I don’t want to know!” She squealed, covering her ears.

                “I swear I saw a flash of silver on his tongue. Did you see-?” He tried again.

                “I said I didn’t want to know!” She chucked the pillow in her arms at her brother’s head. He didn’t even try to dodge and just accepted the hit.

                The room drew silent, eyes focusing on the TV as Wanda started flipping channels. Pietro wasn’t really watching the TV but instead thinking about the tidbit he had just learned about Todd.

                “Hey, Wanda?” He waited for his sister to look at him, “Why do you keep telling him no? With a nickname like that, you have to figure he’s got some skill with that thing.”

                Wanda’s eyes widened as Pietro’s words sank in.

                Outside the house, near Lance’s jeep, the owner of said jeep was explaining how one approached the subject of sexual exploits in a relationship when a flash of silver flew passed them.

                “PIETRO!!!!” Wanda roared as she rushed out the open door to the boarding house, hands glowing with hexes as she chased after her brother.

                “Huh, wonder what’s wrong with them,” Todd mumbled after Wanda was out of hearing range.

                Lance shook his head, a knowing smile on his lips as he went back to explaining.


End file.
